A Varsity Of Not Athletes, But Ficlets
by Clorinda
Summary: A collection of drabbles, focusing on different Inu Yasha characters. Alternate pairings sometimes, and fickle POVs. Most of the drabbles have a twist, though.
1. I Ask Of You Only One Thing

**A Varsity Of Not Athletes, But Ficlets**

**By** Clorinda

**Rated**: PG

**Category**: General

**Summary**: A collection of drabbles, focussing on different Inu Yasha characters. Alternate pairings sometimes, and fickle POVs. Most of the drabbles have a twist, though.

* * *

**I Ask Of You Only One Thing**

I look at you, but your eyes are closed in slumber and the sanctuary it gives you. You sleep as your back presses against a trunk, your chin held high. You look proud, defiant, you shall fight even as you fall.

That is why I love you. That is why it hurts because I have to leave you.

Our days together have drawn to a close; we must loosen our grip and let our hands slide away.

I have to wave goodbye, Inuyasha. When you awake tomorrow, hate not your onii-chan for disappearing without a word. Please . . .

* * *

Erm, in case I got it wrong, "onnii-chan" means "_big_ brother" . . . right? 


	2. Sin

**Sin**

She brightens every sky she stands beneath, as if she is proof of life, paradox of existing evil. And yet, she is but seven years old . . .

Does it matter?

So? What if she is young as a newly-born rose, uncurling its petals to display its beauty, ignorant of thorns? She is his saving grace, that is enough. He will be thankful, pay his gratitude . . .

Not love. He cannot love her. She is forbidden.

Her delight is unparalleled at his little gift.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

No, that is no excuse . . .


	3. Winter Rose

**Winter Rose**

You look at her, sweeping flaxen hair that brushes against your knuckles. You reach out, your hand on her shoulder.

She turns. She looks at you. Her eyes are wide. She did not know you were there.

You are surprised. (Did you not know she could feel emotion?)

"Oh. Kohaku . . ."

I know what you are thinking, boy, and I think you are a fool. Why give her a red rose? Red symbolises passion, fire. Do you not know who she is?

I'll tell you who she is— she's _dead_. Kana is a _winter_ rose . . .


	4. Fairytale Come Alive

**Fairytale Come Alive**

When she was small, younger, Sangyo believed in fairytales coming true. That there'd be a knight waiting for her. He'd be enthroned on a stallion, and together, they'd ride into the twilight, legends created in their wake . . .

It was a nice dream to have.

And then she grew up. She became a slayer, she was content with that. She wasn't content however, with being betrothed.

She accepts Miroku as her husband, and he never knows . . . that she has left an unmarried fiancé waiting. A knight was waiting for her at last . . .

* * *

I hope this wasn't _too_ garbled. Too much to say, but only a hundred words, gah, the _horror_ . . . 


	5. Casaba

**Casaba**

They sit, knees pulled up, backs touching one another. They like eating their fruit in silence.

Juice trickles down Inuyasha's fingers; he licks it off, an easy flick of tongue. Kikyo prefers the creamy-white flesh.

Companionship held between a half-demon and a human is seldom found, but they, with jagged shells and velvety cores, do not care. What is it to them if men kill to tear them apart?

By day she opposes him; by night they steal away together. Apart, they are the rind of the melon they share. Together, they are the fruit inside, soft, and in love.

* * *

"Casaba" is actually, by dictionary, "any of a group of cultivated melons with a hard, yellow rind and sweet, usually white flesh; winter melon." 


	6. Envy

**Envy **

Kikyo does not visit her sister anymore. The little girl, not yet ten, who screamed her name as Kikyo died, didn't love her anymore. Coldness hurts, hostility also, but together . . . they wound.

Kaede feels nothing. She is not contrite. Growing up, only she asked, _If Kikyo could come back_ . . . Kikyo _did_ return . . . fifty years belated.

Kaede was hardened, embittered. She curses her for her abandonment. _You lie_ . . . _You don't resent Kikyo, you envy her_ . . . _While _your_ beauty wrinkles, _she_ remains young forever_ . . .

* * *

To **envy** another is to feel ill will, jealousy, or discontent at the person's possession of something that one keenly desires to have or achieve oneself. **Jealousy** is used between _rivals_, while **envy** has no bounds. 


End file.
